Pharmaceutically active compounds, such as corticosteroids, may be understood as steroids produced by the adrenal cortex. Triamcinolone (TCO) is a synthetic corticosteroid that may be used to treat certain conditions such as inflammatory response due to retinal reattachment surgery. It may also be used to treat certain forms of arthritis, skin, blood, kidney, eye, thyroid and intestinal disorders, severe allergies, and asthma. TCO may be administered orally, by injection, inhalation or as a topical cream. Triamcinolone and other assorted pharmaceutically active compounds may exhibit poor solubility in aqueous media. Poor solubility may generally be associated with poor bioavailability. Bioavailability may be understood as the rate and extent in which the pharmaceutically active compound, as a drug, is absorbed by the body in a physiologically active form. By reducing the particle size of a drug and increasing the surface area of a drug the rate of dissolution may be increased and therefore may also increase bioavailability.